This invention relates to artificial lights and, more particularly, to an improved tactical light particularly adapted for use by duly authorized armed civilians, police officers and military personnel, it being understood that the present invention is also applicable for use by others.
As is well known in the art, when a duly authorized armed civilian, police officer or military personnel faces a combat confrontation in dim light or darkness, the chances of survival are greatly increased with the use of artificial light. The artificial lights most often used are the common barrel-style flashlight or special, specific purpose combat lights often referred to in the art as tactical lights. A common feature of a tactical light is a very bright concentrated light beam produced by a pre-focused incandescent lamp assembly. The present invention is embodied in a tactical light.
The primary purposes of a tactical light are searching and identification of a threat. The main problem with current flashlight and tactical light techniques is the inability to use a full combat grip on a weapon while holding the light in conduction with a weapon thereby leading to problems recovering from recoil for both the light and the weapon. Heretofore, the most popular way to use a flashlight with a weapon while using a full combat grip on the weapon is with a weapon mounted flashlight. Weapon mounted flashlights require that the search with the flashlight and the identification of the threat be done while the barrel of the loaded weapon sweeps over the area. Many police departments, for example, consider it inappropriate and undesirable to sweep and search with a loaded weapon and they only want a weapon pointed at a subject when it is tactically necessary.
As is well known in the art, the current flashlight/weapon techniques are known as the Harris Technique, the Chapman Technique, the FBI Technique and the Rogers (Surefire) Technique. None of these techniques allow a full combat grip on a pistol, for example, while using the flashlight. Some persons attempt a body-adjustment technique to approximate, as close as possible, a limited full combat grip on the weapon. The fully combat grip on the weapon is a tactical shooting technique taught by many of the private shooting academies and most police training schools. The reason it is taught is because it is the foundation of accurate shot placement and recoil control of a pistol. The hand which holds the weapon is called the strong hand, while the hand which wraps around the strong hand is called the support hand.
The present invention addresses, inter alia, three main problems of existing flashlight techniques: (1) the inability to allow a full combat grip on a pistol; (2) the potentially dangerous method of sweeping with the loaded weapon with the weapon-mounted systems; and (3) the loss of control of both the light and the gun from recoil. The present invention is embodied in a tactical light and its use is primarily combat confrontation. Tactical lights embodying the present invention can be easily carried over a belt or a duty-belt, and do not require an additional holster. When in use held by the support hand, tactical lights embodying the present invention stay on the hand thereby allowing the support hand and the fingers thereof to open doors, for example, as well as to complete other minor tasks without having to tuck the flashlight under the arm, set it down, or put it in a holster.
Tactical lights embodying the present invention have a light control switch which can be placed in the off position, in the on position for a constant light beam or in the switch position for intermittent use with a touch-pad switch. When the operator wishes to assume a full combat grip, the support hand is simply brought up to the strong hand and the strong hand knuckles fit into a ridged cantilever handle provided on the tactical light in accordance with the present invention. With the full combat grip, the support hand index finger controls the touch-pad switch which allows the operator to choose whether tactical lights embodying the present invention are on or off.
When employed with a full combat grip, the present invention keeps the light beam axis parallel with the axis of the weapon barrel and since the tactical light is immediately under and touching the weapon, does not allow the light to illuminate the front sights of the weapon. The shape of tactical lights embodying the present invention prevents the tactical light from rolling around if set down for any reason, even on a sloped grade. The present invention thus provides for a small and light weight package and eliminates the potential problems of using heavy barrel style flashlights with weapons.
The most common use of a flashlight in law enforcement is routine searching in dim light or darkness. Problems with prior art flashlight techniques arise when a xe2x80x9ctransitionxe2x80x9d from searching to combat confrontation is required. The present invention enables a fast and uncomplicated transition from a support hand hold of the tactical light to a full combat grip since the essence of the present invention is its natural inclusion in the full combat grip. Since tactical lights embodying the present invention are held tight to the bottom side of the weapon (trigger guard) and is included (rather than suspended) in the full combat grip, recovery from recoil is as fast for the present invention as it is for the weapon fired. Quick recovery from recoil allows the light beam to be set back on target after its original track is upset by the recoil of the weapon.
An object of the present invention is to overcome disadvantages in prior flashlights of the indicated character, and to provide an improved tactical light that facilitates a two hand full combat grip on a weapon, such as a pistol or revolver, while using the tactical light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which enables the user thereof to open doors, for example, and to subdue or handcuff a person without letting go of the light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which can be used with one hand or with a two hand full combat grip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which eliminates the need for a holster as well as the need for a keeper or lanyard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which does not require the user thereof to change or disrupt grips or require the user thereof to cross wrists.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which enables the user thereof to write on a clipboard in the dark, for example, without requiring the user to hold a flashlight in the mouth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which uses standard batteries and which is water tight and body fluid tight thereby enabling the light to be easily washed and disinfected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which does not require the user thereof to change drawing techniques at night and which enables the support hand to meet the gun hand whereby both the tactical light and the gun are pushed toward the target at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which can be easily turned on and off simply by pressing the support hand index finger to engage a touch-pad switch so that the tactical light is only on when it is desired or necessary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which enables the user thereof to go from a traffic stop, for example, to a full combat grip in record time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which enables the user thereof to climb, push, pull, restrain or handcuff without releasing the tactical light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which enables the user thereof to speedily reload an associated gun without removing the light from the user""s hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which facilitates fast shut-off of the light so as to avoid mirror or reflective surface flashback while clearing a premise, for example.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light wherein in use the light beam is on an axis parallel with the axis of the barrel of an associated pistol, revolver or other weapon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tactical light which is economical to manufacture and assemble, durable, efficient and reliable in operation.
The above as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the appended claims and the occupying drawings.